


What Flowers May Bloom

by Distantships



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Minor Self Harm, Religion, Soulmate AU, flower soulmate au, mama will provide, repressed sexuality, ur soulmate bitch is here to PROVIDE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantships/pseuds/Distantships
Summary: When you reach the age of 12 whatever harm you recieve your soulmate recieves a flower. Bruises make only small blooms, but cuts can harvest entire flowers. The person with the flower recieves the pain and the other gets no pain at all, unless you pull the flowers out. Eventually when you two moth make a bond you will have the same flowers bloom. Simon pulls his out, Jeremy has more flowers and blooms then he likes to think about.





	What Flowers May Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The rise discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+rise+discord).



> PEONIES- happy marriage, happy life  
> RED ROSES- Romance  
> LAVENDER ROSE- H O M O S E X U A L I T Y  
> Yellow tulip- Hopeless love  
> Striped carnations- I dont want you  
> Yellow carnation- disappointment  
> Red chrysanthemuqm- love  
> Cleome- elopement  
> Ambrosia- Your love is requieted

Simon is ten. Simons is ten when he first takes the small sewing needle and pokes his fingers with it, it’s harmless enough but it does leave faint painful stings. His dad doesnt like it when he sews, but his mother taught him and its something he holds almost as close as the small bad productions he does at the community theatre. He bandanges his fingers before his parents can see then, he’ll say it was a bad tumble after playing pirates with Lilette. They LOVE Lilette.

 

••••••••••••

Simon is twelve when he takes a sharp pencil and pokes himself hard enough to draw blood out of his foot. It’s a pain that follows him around for atleast a week, and to him its oddly comforting knowing for now he can still feel it. His parents have educated him of the shame of flowers on your body, he plans to pick his. A part of him hopes his soulmate picks out the flowers and never bothers Simon with their stupid flowers

••••••••  
Simon is still twelve when he sits in a bathroom at 11:50 with a small, sharp kitchen knife. Its almost his birthday and he’s counting down the minutes, he isn’t going to kill himself he would never be forgiven! He’s going to put a single cut on his shin just like his parents did and try to get a response. Its a Saunders family tradition, he spent the last 20 minutes praying for Red roses or Peonies. He sits completely still for 10 minutes and makes the small cut. He waits longer, and longer, and longer, he cleans up the blood and waits. He waits for 20 minutes before getting a tiny lavender rose bloom, and a yellow tulip back. Simon cries.

••••••••

Simon is officially 13, has pulled his flowers and told his parents he had not yet recieved his flowers. They believed him well enough as his mother didnt get her blooms until a year later until his father had tripped and skinned his knee causing a flower outbreak. She had never told him what flowers had bloomed, but his father always said red roses. Simons cut is numb, infact he still doesn’t feel much at all about his little lavender bloom in his dresser drawer.  
••••••••• 

Jeremy is the prime example of a perfect ten year old who is hopelessly in love, with no one! Jeremy dreams of the day he can leave his home and run away with his soulmate. He can’t wait for them to slice their fingers and see a Cleome and just leave. Jeremy is also in the middle of Arizona, has one friend and has never seen a bloom in his life. His family is notorious for marrying whoever they want, so to escape judgement the moved to a town exclusively for non-matchers. Jeremy is fine with this, he doesn’t ever think he’ll meet his soulmate but he dreams so much. 

••••••••••

Jeremy is twelve when he thinks he feels aching on his foot and limps for a week, he asks his mom about it and she tells him about pre-soulmate pains.

“The seeds are taking route!” She says, and he’s happy.

Jeremy knows everything about flowers and knows exactly what he wants. Red roses and Peonies, and if he’s lucky a white violet! Jeremy knows you can’t wish for flowers, but what can he say. He’s a hopless romantic!

•••••••••  
Jeremy is thirteen and he gets four small flowers out of a slice on his shin. A striped carnation, a yellow carnation, and red chrysanthemum, and a lavender rose. Very unexpected, very confusing, how could someone reject him, be disappointed in him, and love him all at the same time. The being a guy aspect didn’t bother him so much, who cares people are people. But seeing from his soulmate, they care.  
••••••••  
Jeremy loves his flowers, no matter how messed up. He’s 14 and the keep blooming, almost none good but man do the bloom. His soulmate is a real clutz, and they definitely get hurt A LOT. His arms are covered in sadness, rejection and lavender, but occasionally a love or happiness, or longing will pop through and he falls striaght into love. Jeremy can’t help but love his messed up clutz of a soulmate, even when he gets a different insane flower on every fingertip from his soulmate.

••••••••••

Jeremy is 15 and moving to Pennsylvania! To a town called Stand ton? Something like that, but they have no soulmate laws at all. Of course they do have an amazing theatre program and Jeremy is already looking into it, they start auditions for guys and dolls as soon as he arrives. He decides to give it a go, he loves theatre but has never been a huge part of it. A part of him is excited to move and have a chance of meeting his soulmate. The boy who has left so many blooms and flower petals on his skin.

••••••••  
Simon is in his freshman year and is a lead in Guys and Dolls, he is pretty excited about it. He is however a mess, he’s rusty with dancing and has the bruises and cuts to show. He sometimes feels bad for his soulmate but he also remembers he can never be with them. The lavender rose has long been thrown out, he still gets them occasionally but mostly flowers of love and sadness. He does like it when he gets small clusters and outbreaks of amazing roses and symbols of love, it makes him feel a little less alone.  
•••••••••

Simon meets the new kid during English, the most dreaded class. He’s funny and nice and has a smattering of flowers, nothing like Simon who plucks all of his. Jeremy (whos name he learns later) has so many flowers he can only wear short sleaves, but with all his flowers you can’t tell where they come from. Jeremys soulmate seems to really despise him, he doesn’t understand who could hate him as he seems so nice but who knows. It’s not until later when he see’s a lavender rose of Jeremys elbow he stops talking to Jeremy.  
•••••••• Simon is a godsent, he’s nice, funny and attractive. Although his arms are completely bare and so is everywhere else which is surpring to Jeremy. He figures it might be a religous thing, but then Simon just drops off the face of Jeremys Earth, and doesn't seem to be coming back anytime soon. So Jeremy drops it, who knows mabe he just wasn’t a person to make longtime friends?

••••••••••••  
Spring awakening is holding auditions and Simon has never heard of it and after listening Simon knows why. It’s everything his parents hate about theatre and the world rolled into a blasphemy pie! But he still auditions because he loves theatre, how could you not love theatre? He obviously goes for Melchior and watches the cast list slowly trickle out. And one by one the leads are taken and all thats left are side roles, well thats not entirely true. Two characters, Hanschen and Ernst the token gay characters are left open. Jeremy Travers is cast as Ernst and Simon finds it almost funny until his name is put down as Hanschen. He loves theatre but this goes aganist everything his family stands for in every way. But he wants to do it, he can’t explain why but he does. So he asks for his family's blessing and gets the reaction he expected. But he can tell already, Hanschen is here to stay.

••••••••••

Theres a moment in the parking lot, Jeremy is kissing Simon, and Simon pushes his keys into his hand so hard he just barely breaks the skin and flinches from the feeling of the weight. At the same time Jeremy flinches back holding his hand, Ambrosia. This time Simon doesn’t run, this time Simon asks Jeremy to take his key and cut his hand. Jeremy does it and just as Simon expects, Ambrosia. This time Simon asks Jeremy to come home with him to meet his parents. This time Simon isn’t going to cry. This time Simon is ready

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hate this because like my other fics, it’s short, bad and choppy


End file.
